


The Start of Something New

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Marauders Forever [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: When a fellow first year is bullied, Remus steps in.





	The Start of Something New

Remus was on his way to the library. It was one of the few places in this castle that he considered his sanctuary. Books were his friends. They wouldn't talk. They wouldn't reveal his secret to anyone. And while he read, he could pretend. Pretend that he was a normal boy, however briefly.

He heard voiced. Loud, jeering voices, coming from around the corner. He took a quick peek. Four large boys were gathered around a small boy. A boy who looked Remus' own age. Books and other belongings were strewn all over the floor. It didn't take Remus long to come to an unfortunate conclusion.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled

One of the students turned to look at him. 

They were all Slytherins. All except the boy on the floor.

"Another ickle first year." one of them sneered "Do you think he is a half-blood too, Mulciber?"

"I think so, Avery." Mulciber threw a calculating look at Remus

"I am a half-blood too." another Slytherin protested

"You have the skill of a pureblood." Mulciber pointed out "Which makes you one in our eyes."

Remus knew he had to act fast. He fired off a couple of stunning spells, pleased that each of them hit their targets, then helped the small boy get up.

"I'll help you with these." Remus said, already gathering his belongings "What's your name?"

"Peter." the smaller boy whispered "Peter Pettigrew."

And in that moment, Remus knew that he had made his first real friend.


End file.
